not what it seems
by Daystar376
Summary: Oliver Queen has returned to star city with the rest of the justice league and uncovers a group experimenting on people with abilities he forms to from a friendship with the leader to gain more information but what happenswhen he falls in love with her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oliver sighed adjusting his cufflinks he was about to attend a social function in Star City doing recon recently Watchtower had tracked some supplies believed to be going to one of Lex's 33.1 lab's but had instead uncovered another series of lab's across the globe doing research on people with abilities and experimenting on them '_what is wrong with people' _Oliver thought reaching for his jacket apparently the head of this organisation was Molly Craft who was also the CE0 of a major medical company, her company also had other divisions in real estate, and government contracts a lot like Queen industries but their medical research was years ahead of everyone else and now they knew why.

**30 minutes later**

Oliver was standing with a glass of champagne surveying the crowd Molly had yet to arrive '_typical' _he thought _'she puts the event together and can't even be bothered to show up on time'_ looking up he saw Bruce Wayne enter the room, he'd called Bruce when he's learned what kind of operation she was running and he'd agreed to come to Metropolis to help take her down under the guise of a merger between Queen industries and Wayne enterprises.

"hey" Bruce said stopping in front of him "she here yet?" he asked surveying the room

"no, not yet" Oliver answered "how's Alfred?"

"oh he's fine"bruce replied "he's back at the hotel, so how big is this operation she's running?" bruce quizzed

"11 labs" Oliver answered anger in his voice "at least that's what we've found fo far but we don't know where they are only that she's trying to set up a new one in Star City" Oliver practically growled "there she is"

"whoa" Bruce said "i wish all bad guys looked like her" he said giving her an appreciative glance and he was right she was beautiful long brown hair that hung just past her shoulders in soft curls, deep green eyes and wearing a red dress that clung to her body perfectly if it hadn't been for the whole her being pure evil Oliver probably would have been trying to get her into bed by now.

"let's go" Oliver said moving over to her Bruce just behind him "Hello welcome to Star City" Oliver said exrenfing a hand after stopping just beside her pulling her attention from the woman she was talking too

"oh thank you Mr Queen"she said smiling shaking his extended hand "Oliver please he said smiling at her and this" he said motioning to Bruce "is Bruce Wayne, he's a friend of mine and is going to be in town for a while" he finished as she shook Bruce's hand "so how are you finding the move to Star City?" he asked

"oh it's been ok but i've only been here a few days and am still trying to get some things for work set up" she said as Oliver thought _'i bet you are'_ "so i haven't seen much of the city yet" she smiled

"well i insist you let me show you around once you've settled in" he smiled back at her planning on building a friendship with her and using it to gain information

"thank you that's a very kind offer" she replied "i'd love to talk some more but i think my cousin is trying to get my attention" she said nodding to the opposite side of the room where a man with brown hair who was talking to Mr Thomas a member of the Queen industries board who was the most boring man you were ever likely to meet he had a napkin draped over his arm with the word help written on it and was shooting Molly pointed looks saying 'get your ass over here now' which forced genuine smiles from both Bruce and Oliver "see you two aroung" she said as they both nodded and went to go rescue her cousin

"that was weird" Bruce said turning to Oliver "she seems really nice"he said with a confused expression "i mean Lex was always a creep i could see him doing this but her she seems genuinely nice, not capable of hurting anyone"

"i know you mean" Oliver answered not taking his eyes off her "that just means she's a better actor than Lex" he finished as his phone began to ring "hey Chloe what is it"

"Oliver your never going to believe this" came Chloe's excited voice

"what is it?" Oliver asked

"well i was looking into Molly's background and i can't believe i missed this before but i saw a copy of her birth certificate and guess who her father is" Chloe finished

"who?" Oliver asked realsing that he himself had no idea

"Lionel Luthor"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"i've gotta be honest" Oliver said turning and giving Molly her coke "i never thought you'd actually call"

"honestly" she smiled taking the can from him "i wasn't going too" she said as they continued their walk aroung Star City with Oliver pointing things out to her

"then why did you?" he asked taking a sip off his coffee

"my cousins said i was driving them insane and if i didn't get out and around Star City then they were going to invite my Great Aunt and Uncle to visit" she smiled noting the look Oliver was giving her "we really don't get along, blood would have been spilled" she added causing Oliver to laugh "Oliver i'm serious someone would die" she said which caused him to laugh harder because she actually was serious

"so why don't you like them?" he asked wiping a tear from his eye

"actually they don't like me" she said taking a sip

"why?" Oliver asked curious maybe they could help him understand her and get someone on the inside.

"because i'm a girl" she said as Oliver just became more confused "i was meant to look pretty and smile, be smart but not enough to intimidate men, get married straight out off collegue have 2.5 kids no job and arrange cocktail parties" she sighed

"and that's why you don't get along?" he said feeling some sympathy for her which he instantly tried to dismiss

"yeah i just couldn't be who they wanted me to be i got emancipated when i was 14 and went to live with my mum's best friend" she said depositing her can in a bucket

"why didn't you move in with your father after your mother died i'm sure lex would have been glad of the company" he said hoping that she would give him something to use. a hand grabbed his arm and forced him to spin aroung and fae her a strange expresion on her face not quite anger not quite fear but a mixture of both

"how do you know that lionel is my biological father " she demanded not releasing his arm

"i've always known" Oliver lied searching for a way to backtrack.

"how?" she demanded

"i don't know i just do" he said "what's the big deal anyway" he said shaking her hand off

"oh nothing..." she trailed off "i just didn't know anyone other than the people i've told knew that" she said noticing oliver giving her a curious look "if that evil manipulative bastard was your father would you advertise it" she said starting to walk again "crap" she cursed after a few seconds stopping again"you didn't mention this to Lex did you?" she said looking worried "he doesn't know and it's hard enough avoding daddy dearest let alone him as well"

"no" oliver answered taking a hold of her elbow to make them move again " when lex and i talk it's to exchange insults not pleasantries" he smiled at her as he noticed the look of relief flash across his face 'damn' he thought 'bruce was going to go to lex's office to get information on her'"Molly i'e just gotta make a call alright"

"ok" she smiled as he moved away a few steps he hadn't even had his phone completely out of his pocket before it started to ring as Bruce flashed across the called ID screen

"hi Bruce" Oliver said hoping he wasn't too late

"hey oliver your never gonna believe this" Bruce's excited voice came

"lex didn't know about Molly" he groaned

"yeah how did you know that?" Bruce quizzed

"Molly" he answered "does he know now"

"yeah why?" Bruce asked

"no reason i've got to go" he said quickly hanging up and turning round to see Molly helping a little girl who'd fallen off her bike and cut her knee 'oliver your being ridiculous' he thought to hmelf 'she's evil, so what if lex found out she might get a little upset but it's nothing compared to what she's done to people with abilities' but looking at her he couldn't beleive it or ignore the guilt he felt for causing her pain and she didn' look capable of hurting anyone let alone destroying thousands of lives something just didn't add up,


End file.
